The Magical Mystery Tour
by Amandah Leigh
Summary: A short but sweet ADMM fic! From a challenge on the ADMM board, the title comes from the Beatles. Albus wins a trip to go on a mystery tour, and he drags Minerva along with him. Part two: Leaving for the tour!
1. The Magical Mystery Tour

Response to challenge on the ADMM board:

You must, (however you wish) incorporate into a fic, the titles of every song on the Beatles' Magical Mystery Tour album in order. Other than that, it's up to you...

The titles are:  
Magical Mystery Tour  
The Fool on the Hill  
Flying  
Blue Jay Way  
Your Mother Should Know  
I Am the Walrus  
Hello Goodbye  
Strawberry Fields Forever  
Penny Lane  
Baby You're a Rich Man  
All You Need is Love

So here is part one of my attempt…I have five songs left to do…shall I write about them on their little trip and find a way to use the last five songs?

AL

* * *

"The Magical Mystery Tour."

It was a cold, dreary, dull and gray-drizzle Wednesday, and the Hogwarts' staff members were bored. Very bored. Most of them were seated in the teacher's lounge at 8:30 that evening, and upon each Wizard or Witches arrival, he or she had to make a point of mentioning just how bored they were.

"I tell you," Professor Fillius Flitwick said with a yawn. "I do not miss the days of he-who-must-not-be-named, and I appreciate the sacrifices made by the-boy-who-lived and his parents, but at least in times of trouble, things around here are never dull."

"That is a terrible thing to say, Fillius," Minerva scolded without conviction.

"You must admit though, Professor McGonagall," Albus cut in airily, "That two years ago we would not have been spending one of the last free nights of summer moping about in this room, reading and yawning," (Flitwick yawned again at this) "And doing other such mindless things."

"We are not all doing such mindless things, Dumbledore!" She replied shooting him a clear and dangerous look. "We do not all see fit to arrange our Bertie Botts Beans by size, shape and color. Why you bother anyway, I've no idea. You do not even eat those awful candies!"

"Indeed, but one must do something to keep busy, eh?"

Across the table from the pair, Severus Snape rolled his eyes and returned them to the pages of Perfectly Potent and Potentially Poisonous Potions. Sprout laughed, Kettleburn coughed, took a sip from his large, unmarked bottle, and Poppy reached across the table to swipe four of the beans from the green pile. She handed one to Rolanda Hooch, who was sitting to her left.

"Mmm, Mint!" Exclaimed Poppy as Rolanda cursed "Damn, grass again!"

Then it was Minerva's turn to roll her eyes as she turned back to Albus. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a loud and obnoxious screech. A large barn owl flew through the window and landed on the table in front of the headmaster, causing jelly beans to fly in every direction.

A red one landed just in front of Poppy, who examined it and thrust it towards Severus. "Looks like blood," she said with a devilish grin. "Hungry?"

"Sod off," was the potion masters reply, so Poppy ate the candy herself.

"Nope, it was strawberry!" She clarified, just as Hooch cursed a second time. "Dammit! I thought purple would have been grape!"

"What did it turn out to be?" Pomfrey asked, but Rolanda shook her head.

"Hell if I know for sure, but I know it's not good, and it's not grape!"

"Look, Minerva!" Exclaimed Albus upon reading the letter. "I've won!"

"Won what?" Hagrid inquired.

"Two tickets, for me and a friend to go on the next Magical Mystery Tour!"

Minerva was confused. "The what?"

"Oh, Minerva!" Rolanda exclaimed. "Haven't you heard of it? Mum and Dad took me on the tour once, when I was about sixteen. It lasts a week, and it's incredible fun!"

Poppy looked skeptical. "More fun than flying?"

Hooch rolled her eyes. "Nothing is more fun than flying, of course, traveling through the sky the blue jay way, but the tour came damn close!"

"Care to join me, Mineva?"

Half the present staff hid giggles at this invitation and Minerva's face flushed bright red.

"Albus!"

"Ad a friend, Minerva! It says 'you and a friend.' Come now, it will be fun! You need some fun Minerva."

"Why, Minerva is just full of fun," said Snape dryly, and Kettleburn snorted.

"Sure she is!" Kettleburn said, barely containing his laughter. "She's a regular comedienne!"

"Oh, shut it!" She scolded him. "Albus, let's discuss this later, shall we?" She suggested, to which Poppy replied:

"Ooh, later? As in, in private? Eh? Right?"

"Damn!" Cursed Rolanda Hooch. "Sardines!"

* * *

Later that evening, Minerva and Albus were relaxing in his office, playing a friendly game of chess.

"Tell me more about this trip, Albus."

"Well, your mother should know plenty about it."

"My mother? You're in check."

"I see that. Yes, your mother. She used to got every April when you were in school."

"That's where she disappeared to? I suppose she told you because…"

"Because I am the Headmaster, and should anything happen to you, she cannot be contacted there unless it is an emergency. No outside contact is permitted during the week, in case someone tries to cheat on the mystery."

"Interesting. And where do we leave from? That is, if I decide to accompany you. As a friend."

"Of course. We will travel to 141 Penny Lane, that's not far from Diagon Alley, and from there the entire group will travel some half a mile or so until we reach the fool on the hill, who will give us further instructions. Check."

"The fool on the hill? What on earth is that? Now you're in check again."

He squinted at the chessmen a minute, trying to figure a way out that would not simply allow her to put him in check again a moment later. With a grin, his pawn took her Queen, placing the small piece in front of the king protectively.

"Ha! Check!"

"The fool on the hill, Albus, remember?"

"Ah, yes, well that is odd, yes. I suppose we will just have to find out. If you're coming."

"Check mate! I win, Albus!"

"Are you going to join me on the mystery tour, Minerva?"

"I suppose, yes."

"Then it is safe to say that I won this round."


	2. The Walrus and The Fields

The Magical Mystery Tour, Chapter Two:

The Walrus and the Fields

* * *

Albus knocked on Minerva's door exactly half an hour before they had to leave Hogwarts. She opened the door and smiled at him.

"You're early," she said as he entered.

"You're smiling!" replied Albus. "Can I take that to mean that you are actually excited about this trip?"

"You can take that to mean that I am determined to enjoy this little vacation. Now, if you don't mind, I need to finish packing."

Albus followed Minerva to her bedchambers, though he remained by the entryway. Leaning against the doorjamb, he watched her toss various items into her tartan bag. An extra pair of shoes (shiny black boots with a two or three inch heel), a hairbrush, a pair of dark purple gloves, a box of ginger newts and a thick hard cover book.

Albus did not recognize the novel. "What's that?"

Minerva took it from the bag and handed it to him. She continued to her dresser, where another bag, about half-full, was hanging on the corner of a partially opened drawer.

"I Am The Walrus," read Albus amused.

"By Thimberton Jacobi Lakes," said Minerva, zipping the bag and returning to the bag on her bed. "Very interesting read, thus far."

"Do you plan to do much reading on this trip, Minerva?"

She shrugged. "Well, I need something to keep me occupied during any down time."

"I can think of something to keep you occupied," he replied, half to himself.

She looked up and met his eye. "What's that, Albus?"

He grinned. "Nothing, Professor. Are we ready to head out?" He handed her the book and she tossed it in her bag. He took the two bags from her as she closed her bedroom door and she thanked him.

"I think we are ready, yes."

The pair chatted about the week prior ad the week ahead as they made their way to the front doors. They took their time down each corridor, chatting away, until suddenly Dumbledore looked at his watch and exclaimed, "My goodness, Minerva! We've only got seven minutes to make it to Penny Hill! And we need to be at the outside the ground to apparate…"

"We'd best hurry then!" She finished his thought and the two picked up the pace. As they tore across the grounds Hagrid yelled a greeting to them, but there was no time to talk.

"Hello, goodbye, Hagrid! Big hurry!" called Albus as the rushed past him. Less than two minutes later the two reached the edge of the grounds. Albus took Minerva's hand, and the next thing either of them saw was none other than number 141 Penny Lane.

The trip from Penny Lane to the hill was not a long one. There were ten people besides Minerva and Albus, most were couples, but there was one mother with her eleven-year-old son and a pair of twenty-something year old sisters. While most pairs were from England, there was also a couple from India and one from America, and the sisters hailed from Paris, France.

The tour guide (who had met the dozen Magical Mystery Tourists at Penny Hill) told them it would be only "a minute or two" before the fool arrived.

"Who is this 'fool?'" Minerva asked Albus, but he did not know. Sure enough, a minute or so later, that question was answered.

The man appeared out of thin air, about three feet from the ground. He hovered for a moment before slowly descending to the ground. The witches and wizards in the crowd clapped, though Minerva suspected that only the little boy was impressed. The fool was dressed ridiculously, and one look at Minerva's face told Albus that she did not approve of his zany attire. The group had been given instructions to dress as muggles for the journey, and the fools' outfit was…well…almost muggle-like.

He wore shockingly bright purple pants with sparkling silver stars all over them, and a neon green jacket over a dark orange shirt. His bowtie reminded the professor's strongly of one of Peeves, glowing yellow material with red stripes under periwinkle polka dots. His top hat, tall and stiff, was salmon pink with one thick sea green band around the middle. It, in a word, was hideous. Minerva could see that the French girls were trying not to laugh, and even the little boy was mildly horrified by the ensemble.

"How do you think I would look in that hat, Minerva?" Albus whispered in her ear. Trying to ignore the sensation of his breath so close on her face, she turned to him and very slowly shook her head. "I assure you," she began," that were you to ever – _ever_ – wear that, I would never be seen with you in public again, with or without it on."

Grinning, he opened his mouth to retort, but the fool cut him off.

"And now, I will lead you to out final destination… Salistorring's Strawberry Fields! As we walk, please join me in our theme song, Strawberry Fields Forever! The words will appear above my head as we walk, so follow me!"

Rolling her eyes, Minerva turned back to Albus. "Can't we return to Penny Lane?"

Albus laughed and offered her his arm. "Almost there, Minerva. Let's go. 'Strawberry Fields For-Ever! To Strawberries Fields we go! Strawberry Fields For-ever! And then on with the Magical Mystery Show!"

* * *

A/N

I was going to have this be a two-shot, but I've decided to make it a four-shot instead. I will use the next two songs in chapter three, and then, for the ending, try to use them all! Haha… Enjoy! And please review!

Oh, and in case you're confused, nope, I'm not JK! And I don't own the Beatles either... But maybe someday! (or not...)


End file.
